felkyocreatureslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Hrayfen
Pronunciation: Her-ray-fen Stage 0 The Hrayfen egg has markings similar to the bird that hatches. Its dark colours help hide it in deep mountainside cracks or the shadowy forests around the mountainsides. The eggs need little attention and like the bird that hatches are very self reliant. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/raveneggparch.png Stage 1 This oblivious looking chick often hides behind its deceitful mask of young naivety while a high intelligence works behind it. If you find things strangely missing this little creature will probably be behind it. Even at this age it likes to gather things and hide them in a favourite spot. It is a good idea to find out where this spot is as soon as possible. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/ravenbabyparch.png Stage 2 This taller and older Hrayfen raven now doesnt need to hide behind any masks. It is swift and determined to follow whatever self made goals it has created. These are often mischievous aims against the owners wishes. It is uncertain why the bird seems to be rebellious though it doesnt wish any harm to the owner. It will still defend the owner's body, mind and emotions in anyway it thinks it can, as long as this doesnt get in its own way. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/ravenyoungparch.png Stage 3 At this fully grown stage it is difficult to keep the Hrayfen in a conventional house. It is large and powerful, with two main wings strong enough to blow over a fully grown person without touching them. The smaller wings allow for agile maneuvering amongst the cliffs and tall evergreens where they live on Deorculf Mountainside. It also has a long sharp tipped beak made for crushing bones, and long claw tipped feet that can rake easily through flesh. This creature is obviously a carnivore, though they prefer to scavenge food they can hunt if corpses are rare. Though wild Hrayfen are completely untamable and dangerous to approach, if they are raised from their egg then they can be raised as relatively safe pets. However they will always have a feral intelligence and wild resilience to them. This can be both helpful and extremely annoying, though the owner of one of these incredible birds will never be able to have a boring uneventful life. The bright rings bent over the top of their wings are usually something expensive and shiny that they took a liking to, and shaped with their robust beak. They seem to be used to display power or rank as the older or more powerful birds tend to have more of these remade objects. It is a good idea to keep anything that is worth something locked up if a Hrayfen can get to it, which they will, sometimes even if it is locked up. Though the domestic Hrayfen ravens seem friendly their more sinister wild cousins have long been idols of pain, loss , and death. Keeping one of these dark birds with you on your travels will get you some suspicious and fearful stares, even in the less superstitious places. For this reason they can also be great body guards without having to do anything. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/ravenparch.png Location Deorculf Mountainside Other info Category:Creatures Category:Deorculf Mountainside Category:Big bird